Dreams of Golden Heat Waves
by JeffC FTW
Summary: He dreamed of the golden waves of the man of his devotion, worshipping him with unbridled pleasure, but it was no longer enough - he wanted more.


**New Odo and Weyoun oneshot, may or may not be a sequel to "Touched by a God". I own nothing of these wonderful men, but enjoy anyways. :D**

 _Golden waves...heat flares through his flesh and blood...his most sensitive places on fire with the rest of his system..._

He would always wake up every night and not see the man of this form near him, which would leave him sorely disappointed and aching with his throat. Odo was not here, and he would never willingly come to his quarters at night. Weyoun could only dream and fantasize him if he could not get any closer to the constable than he did.

 _"Oh, Odo..."_

He could never, ever go to the Ferengi bartender, Quark, and ask him for a holosuite program in the slightest to set himself and Odo - the obnoxious fool would ask too many questions that were none of his business. He might as well monitor the activities when none of his customers were aware of what hit them and invaded their privacy. What Weyoun wanted required definite privacy from prying eyes.

What he wanted most involved the one man who made him feel overwhelmed with devotion he was willing to give and then receive in return if only the other man liked him the way he did. He sometimes never knew what he did wrong to deserve Odo's aloofness and distance.

But he was a god. And gods had no need to give such attention to their servants, just required their worship.

It broke Weyoun's heart to no end.

He had no trouble accepting displeasure when he erred for the Female Founder herself, but with Odo - it was different. At night he pleased himself because of the magnificent sensations in his body from simply being in Odo's presence. He would lie in bed naked and whimper the shape-shifter's name as he pleased himself between his legs and brought himself to release, pulled on the dark curls and the taut, swollen skin of himself and explode into the sheets before going straight to sleep. But it wasn't the same as Odo's form above him, reverting into gelatinous waves and searing him with heated desire...

Weyoun stared up at the ceiling, the sheets pulled to his chest as he fought the tears of pain, wishing sleep to claim him soon but found it difficult.

However, when the darkness overcame his senses, heat covered him in waves. Every inch of his body, beneath the thin covers. "Ohhhh," he heard himself moan in spite of himself. His god had finally come to him, washing over him with his love he had craved so long for. "You came..."

The waves squeezed him, teasing him and tingling his sensitive areas, pleasuring him in ways he had always dreamed of; he relished and welcomed it willingly, unable to move except slowly turn his head side to side. "Oh, Odo, you don't know how much this means to me." He sighed, almost sobbed with reverence and happiness that his god was touching him, washing him with his golden waves and engulfing him with more tenderness than any ocean wave. "Don't stop, please. I need you now."

He had tried to stay away from him, told himself he hated the smug little Vorta so much, as much as Damar and Dukat obviously did, but every time he looked at those soft features, looked into those mesmerizing lilac eyes, he would find himself melting inside because his unrequited love for Kira was devastating enough as it was. Weyoun might make him uncomfortable, but that annoying unconditional support made him burn in a way he could not decipher. He had begun to change his form and keep his eye on Weyoun - and at night, he would see what his "extracurricular activities" were.

That burning would turn into something more, that he could not stand to see the Vorta looking sad that his dreams did not come true.

He melted into his liquid form and crawled under the bedcovers, seeing as well as feeling every part of Weyoun's body, stretching as far as he would go to feel the soft skin and strong muscles. Changelings were opened to all forms, so to physically be on top of this creature was more than he expected to sense. Hearing the moans and pleas to not stop, that he wanted him - he must be dreaming now that he did not know he was really being pleased this time.

Weyoun wanted to touch some part of the hot waves holding him down and melding deep into his body - now between his legs, and much deeper than exterior. His moans were louder than his ears could catch. THIS was what he'd been waiting for. "Oh, that's it, _yes!_ I want you, Odo; please love me...!"

He writhed beneath the mass, still held firmly down. His heartbeat sounded harder and faster as it felt ramming against his breastbone, which the mass that was really Odo felt and made him reverberate with pleasure himself. He himself felt that part of his soft state gently clenched into the Vorta's body, and the rest of himself spasmed and tighten around the rest of Weyoun's form, making him cry louder than before. He felt Weyoun sweat harder and faster as he was consumed with more heat than before. The heat which finished bringing him over the edge of the chasm of coital pleasure. His muscles spasmed with Odo's gelatinous waves and then relaxed as he did.

Odo stilled as he felt Weyoun's body move in the end, warning him that the Vorta was waking up.

His eyes opened right away as soon as he felt his legs burn and moisten with his release, his groin sizzling deliciously and he sighed with sheer bliss - only it was then, as soon as his body shifted, he realized something thicker, slicker, and _warmer_ than his bodily fluids covered his lower body.

"Oh, dear..."

He was just lifting the sheets when a golden mass formed from beneath and soon loomed over him, eventually forming a smooth, lean and unclothed torso, as well as the face of Odo himself. He hadn't been dreaming after all; Odo had actually _made love_ to him and he didn't even know it! He thought he was going to melt right now, because he was still feeling Odo's gelatinous half between his renewed pounding loins. "Odo, how...?" was all he could get out, partially ashamed because now that it was actually happening, it was wrong to be having intimate relations with a god, but Odo had come here on his own and it had nothing to do with HIM - did it?

He closed his eyes when Odo did the honors of pulling his waves in and out of Weyoun, rekindling the fire for another round and making him writhe beneath the god. Odo seemed to like the sight of him squirming beneath him; the Vorta moaned when smooth hands roamed over him now, caressing his skin and sensitive nipples, then around his back to hold him close. "Odo, my precious god," he gasped out, hands grasping Odo's shoulders for dear life before he reached the end a second time and fell asleep beneath him. As soon as he was out again, the shape-shifter reverted back to natural form before falling alseep on top of him.

 **Without trying to make it OOC for either of them as I DO hate that very much, I wanted it to be soft and tender between them, as we all know Odo has a soft spot. :) Grouchy but soft and mushy inside. And Weyoun - we all know him.**


End file.
